the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Edgar Astorino
=The Pilot= Edgar Astorino had a sickly and weak appearance ever since he was born , which ended up making his parents rather protective of him, afraid for their son’s health. With his health only deteriorating as his life went on Edgar found it somewhat difficult to make friends, sticking mostly to his house and to places where his parents could keep an eye on him. While his health conditions would certainly prove a financial problem to most families, luckily for Edgar this would not be the case, his father being a well-known civil engineer where they lived and his mother a lawyer of renown. His family spared no expense to guarantee their child’s safety. Despite being born with a silver spoon in his mouth his school life was far from the easiest, often getting into fights he could not win due to his health conditions and being easily beat up because of it. As a way to deal with the people who treated him poorly, Edgar became judgmental and somewhat smug about it, occasionally letting out his anger but quickly getting beat back to his senses by stronger students. Edgar was only 14 years old when the suits fell and curiosity got the better of him as he went to investigate the pod that had fallen into the garden of his parent’s house. Luckily for him his parents weren’t present at the time, otherwise he would have never been able to get close enough to the pod to discover what was inside, a panel. When finished with the pod Edgar Astorino was no longer the sickly young boy that went inside it, with the Hydra Nanites taking care of his illnesses, slowly ending them over time, he was ready to tackle the situation he found himself in head-on. Seeing the situation Italy found itself in during the fall, it was decided that Edgar would accompany his family out of the country, an opportunity he would use to prove himself useful, protecting them along the way to somewhere safer. It was during this effort that he made contact with some of Armored Corps’ troops on mission, where he distinguished himself enough to earn a place among them. And with some time he was undertaking the training to join the ranks of the Elite, there he broadened his scope of usefulness in battle, receiving proper training in melee combat as well as the utilization of the Engineering Kit. The latter being used to create other equipment that may be required midbattle such as Medkits and Repair Kits, having moderate training in the use of those as well. During his time training as a pilot for the ACC Edgar earned the nickname Jack, for being moderately average in most situations but easily replaceable by a better, more focused, pilot. This however did not suffice for his family, who still feared greatly for his safety, and upon completion of his training he decided to break contact with his overprotective parents, fearing they might get in the way of his new life as a pilot. Choosing instead to live close to Armor Corps’ base in New Zealand, in a house near Lake Taupo where he hides his suit for protection when outside of ACHQ’s Hangar. Now Edgar spends his time outside of missions working on miniatures of suits, drones, weapons, vehicles and any other thing that catches his attention to relax himself, keeping a collection of miniaturized equipment in a part of his house. Personality Edgar tries to keep his cool most of the time, acting confident and even cocky should the situation allow it. He is also rather easy to anger, being especially aware of his height and any jokes made regarding it. On rare occasions Edgar may be seen truly calm, occasionally relaxing in his lakeside home working on new miniatures. Appearance A young man that looks to be not even 20 years old with light brown eyes that almost appear to be light red from a distance, as well as long dark hair which he lets grow out to near the shoulders. Standing at only 1 meter and 65 centimeters, Edgar is a manlet pretty much everywhere he goes, and of that he is well aware. When not inside his suit Edgar prefers to wear large coats and robes over whatever it is he is wearing, while the plan is to make the large clothing compensate for his small stature they usually give off the opposite effect, looking like a child using his parent’s clothing. Relations & Allies Edgar does, as a matter of fact, know people, he just doesn’t really know anyone well enough to consider them a friend or an ally, whatever that may mean. =The Suit= Polaris is a suit resembling a white two and a half meters tall bipedal eyeless dragon, capable of flight using its large wings as well as using a complex radar and sonar system that gives it detailed imagery 360 degrees around to navigate the environment. When outside the suit Edgar can also use his own eyes instead to coordinate the suit utilizing a Brain Implant to control it. Originally used solely for melee combat utilizing its sharp claws and elongated tail to violently lash out with slashes and stabs at anything that moved to harm it. As time went on and Edgar progressed in his training the Polaris gained new and improved combat capabilities, adding a sword to its arsenal, as well as a flamethrower and an engineering kit installed both inside the suit’s mouth, which could then be used to fabricate needed supplies midbattle. Suit Crunch Points: 300/300 HP: 30 (15 with Limiter Release) DUR: 0 DEX: 4 STR: 7 (10 with Limiter Release) POW: 4 REC: 12 SPD: 6 (8 with Limiter Release) Advanced Actions: 8 Bonus to COM rolls: 4 (9 with Limiter Release) Bonus to DEX rolls: 19 (24 with Limiter Release) >Bonus to Melee rolls: 25 (30 with Limiter Release) >Bonus to Dodge rolls: 33 (42 with Limiter Release) Bonus to TECH rolls: 19 (24 with Limiter Release) Faction: Armor Corps - Elite Class: Medium Bodytype: Bio Amphibious Dragon (80) Nanites: Hydra (10) Features: Additional Limbs (5) Natural Weapons - Sword * Natural Weapons - Sword (10) Gills * Fins * Flight * Suit AI: Agent AI (10) User Interface: Brain Implant (15) HUD: Radar/Sonar (10) Comms/Cyberwarfare: Radio Transmitter * Upgrades: Environmental Controls I, II & III * Capacitor I & II (20) Solar Panels (10) Cyberbrain (10) Martial Arts (5) Technician (10) Storage * Sub-Armor Pistons (10) Maneuvering Rockets (10) Structural Enhancements (15) Engineering Kit (10) Limiter Release (30) Weapons: Flamethrower (15) Sword (15) 2x Sword - Natural Weapons * *=free -Weapon Stats- Flamethrower Dam: 9 Amm: 4 FR: 2 Range: Medium Acc: 9 (14 with Limiter Release) Special Immolate Swords Dam: 10 (13 with Limiter Release) AR: 5 Acc: 33 (38 with Limiter Release) Kinetic Missions Operation: Subjugate The LuoCategory:PACYOA: TE Category:Pilots Category:Armor Corps Category:Medium